Broken Shadow
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |queen=Broken Shadow |sharpclaw=Broken Shadow |ancient=Broken Shadow |mate=Stone Song |son=Fallen Leaves |children=Unknown kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dark River, ''Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''The Last Hope}} '''Broken Shadow' is a slender, orange -and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has thick fur and white paws. Broken Shadow was a member of the Ancients near lake and later the Ancient Tribe. She gave birth to Stone Song's kits, including Fallen Leaves. Broken Shadow protests against Fallen Leaves' desire to enter the tunnels to become a sharpclaw and grieves deeply upon learning of his death. She votes to leave the lake, but later regrets the decision by blaming Jay's Wing for making her leave Fallen Leaves. She remains in the mountains and later ascends to the Tribe of Endless Hunting and fights in the Great Battle. History In the Power of Three arc ''Dark River :Though Broken Shadow is not mentioned directly by name, she is first seen as a queen sadly watching her son, Fallen Leaves, enter the tunnels for his assessment with Rock to become a sharpclaw. She tells him he must be careful, as he is her eldest and the first kit of hers to enter the tunnels and face the ordeal. Broken Shadow protests his departure, and notes that the skies look like it might rain and that she smells it on the wind. Fallen Leaves continues on stubbornly, not wanting to put off his becoming of a full sharpclaw any longer. Long Shadows :She is shown to be almost insane with grief at the loss of her son Fallen Leaves, declaring that Jay's Wing was lucky to come out of the tunnels at all. As her voice shakes with sorrow and her eyes gleam with bitterness, Broken Shadow asks if he had forgotten that Fallen Leaves had not returned from the tunnels. Another queen, Rising Moon, tries to persuade her to lie down. Broken Shadow tells Rising Moon she doesn't understand, but allows Rising Moon to lead her away anyway. Broken Shadow is seen being groomed by the other she-cat gently like a mother with her kit. Stone Song is revealed to be her mate, and grieves just as much about his son, Fallen Leaves. :Later, when the decision is being made on whether or not to leave the lake, Broken Shadow is led to the clearing by Rising Moon and Chasing Clouds, being too dazed with grief to know where she was. As the matter is being discussed, Stone Song mentions that Fallen Leaves had never returned from the tunnels. Broken Shadow then lets out a soft wail, causing her mate to glance at her, eyes full of love and pain. When the cats start casting stones, she is the fifth cat to vote, and is led to circle by Stone Song and Dark Whiskers. She pads over to the 'leave' side when casting the stones, along with her mate, Stone Song; however, when it is confirmed they were leaving, she wails that she did not mean to leave, because she wants to stay with her deceased son, still in denial that he is dead. Rising Moon does her best to comfort Broken Shadow, though to no avail. :When Jay's Wing tells Stone Song about speaking with their ancestors, Stone Song comments that it will help Broken Shadow to know that Fallen Leaves could still be there and look after them. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :When Whispering Breeze begins to argue with Stone Song about getting comfortable in the caves, Broken Shadow speaks, her voice soft, though edged with grief and tiredness. She says that they should have never had left the lake, limping into view from the darkness at the cave's edge. Jayfeather feels a rush of pity as he surveys Broken Shadow's condition, noting that she must still be grieving for Fallen Leaves. Her pelt is thin and her amber eyes are dull as she repeats her words, asking what would happen if Fallen Leaves maybe found his way out of the tunnels and they weren't there. Half Moon pads over to Broken Shadow and draws her tail down the grieving mother's side, murmuring that it wouldn't happen. Broken Shadow hisses that Half Moon didn't know that and Fallen Leaves would think she had abandoned him and that he would be all alone. Pulling away from Half Moon, Broken Shadow rounds on Jayfeather, saying that it was all his fault, as he cast the final stone which made her leave her son behind. :Stone Song then proceeds to step between Jayfeather and Broken Shadow, telling them to stop. His voice is firm but his eyes are soft with sympathy as he gazes at Broken Shadow. Stone Song reminds her that she was among the cats who chose to leave and that they abide by the casting of stones. As he lays his tail over Broken Shadow's shoulder, Stone Song leads her away from the edge of the cave, telling her that they should find her some fresh-kill and then she'd need to rest. Stone Song reassures her that they would all feel better after a good sleep. :Rising Moon follows the two and stays with Broken Shadow as Stone Song greets Jay's Wing. :As Furled Bracken suggests leading the cats who wanted to leave the mountains back to the lake, Broken Shadow says that Fallen Leaves might be there, and is noted with a brighter gleam in her eyes. She then tells Furled Bracken to take them home. The Last Hope :She is first seen in the prologue when the cats of StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting gather and talk with the other ancestors, as well as Rock and Midnight. Broken Shadow is greeted by Slant, alongside Owl Feather. She returns the greeting, spiking her fur to muffle the stone-cold air. Broken Shadow greets Half Moon, saying it was good to see her again. Broken Shadow then frets, as the meeting continues, that they needed to find the fourth cat soon, as time was running out rapidly. When Midnight and Rock arrive, Broken Shadow is noted to be shifted her paws, greeting Midnight. She adds that she didn't realize that the badger knew Rock. When Rock thanks all of the cats for safeguarding the prophecies and passing them down from forgotten cats, Broken Shadow sighs, remarking that so many lives had been lost. Rock reminds her that all lives were brief, causing her to get angry at Rock for not saving her son, Fallen Leaves. When Slant asks if the Clans fight alone in the final battle, Broken Shadow unsheathes her claws, vowing that she will fight beside her son. :She is seen in Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing's dream. She is mentioned to flinch when Jayfeather said that some cats didn't make it out of the tunnels, probably remembering Fallen Leaves, who had died in the tunnels. She told them that many cats have been waiting for them to save the Clans, but it is noted that an image of the burning reed flashes across her mind. :Broken Shadow is later seen comforting Fallen Leaves when he reacts to Hollyleaf's death in the battle versus the Dark Forest. She strokes his back with her tail, telling him that he will see Hollyleaf again, and that her life is not yet truly over. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story :Broken Shadow is briefly mentioned by her son. Fallen Leaves explains to Hollyleaf that his mother was very kind, and that she never wanted her son to go into the tunnels. He thinks that Broken Shadow knew something was going to happen to her son. Fallen Leaves goes on to say that he wanted to be a sharpclaw, and not even his mother could stop that. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :She appears on Fallen Leaves' page. Fallen Leaves was trapped in the tunnels forever, leaving his mother, Broken Shadow, to grieve endlessly. When the Dark Forest came into the forest, Fallen Leaves broke free of the tunnels and running alongside Broken Shadow, he leapt into battle. Afterwards, Fallen Leaves stayed with Broken Shadow and the rest of the Ancients. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called Broken Shadows. *She is mistakenly shown without white on the family tree. File:Broken Shadow.Icon.png Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Stone Song: Sons: :Fallen Leaves: :Unnamed kits: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Gebrochener Schattenru:Сломанная Теньfr:Ombre Briséefi:Broken Shadownl:Gebroken Schaduw Category:Characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Dark River characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting cats Category:Females Category:Queens